marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carter Slade (Earth-15513)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-15513 | BaseOfOperations = Mephisto's Realm, Prime Marvel Universe; formerly the Killiseum, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spirit of Vengeance, adventurer; formerly racer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Felipe Smith; Juan Gedeon | First = Ghost Racers Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Carter Slade, better know as "Satan Stomper" to the population of Battleworld, was one of the many Igniter Spirits who were forced by Arcade and Chief Zadkiel to race in the Killiseum's Ghost Races for the entertainment of its audience. Like the other Spirits of Ignition, Slade raced to get the first place prize, which was temporary freedom from the arena, otherwise, he would be sent to its dungeons to be tortured along with the other losers. The night Arcade planned to get rid of Robbie Reyes - the most recent Igniter Spirit to enter the Ghost Races who had won every race in that season - the unexpected happened: Robbie's Spirit of Ignition broke free of Zadkiel's control and managed to escape the arena with his host through a portal. Zadkiel wasn't able to detect Reyes' presence, so, under Arcade's command, he sent Slade and the other Ghost Racers to hunt Robbie down. While battling Robbie, Slade's blindfold was destroyed by one of Alejandra's repelled attacks and it made him get out of control as it unleashed his locked powers. Slade used his Penance Stare in Robbie, which somehow temporarily broke the link between him and Zadkiel. Freed, Slade broke Zadkiel's control over the others by shutting their powers down. However, as Robbie was the only one who Zadkiel couldn't control, the other racers let him get away and stayed behind. They were all returned to the Killiseum and punished for their treachery. Arcade made Robbie return to the Killiseum by putting his brother, Gabe, in his place as he was a Igniter Spirit too. After saving his brother from T-Rider Rex, Robbie decided to put an end in Arcade's sadistic games in the Killiseum, so he used his Penance Stare in Slade again to free the Spirits of Ignition, like he did earlier, and they destroyed the Venus Compiler, an automaton released by Arcade to kill them. Furious by the Spirits' resistance, Zadkiel tried to kill Gabe, but Robbie switched places with him and devoured Zadkiel's soul. Afterwards, Slade used his vengeance-seeking Penance Stare to kill the wicked people present at the Killiseum and escaped along with the other Ghost Racers through another portal opened by Eli, running over an injured Arcade in the process. Freed, the Ghost Racers vowed to punish the wicked and corrupt with their power, and thus was born the Spirits of Vengeance. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the original Ghost Rider of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the original Ghost Rider of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Damnation participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers